The Valentine's Day Bet
by BansheeFromHell
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the World That Never Was, and all Nikki wants is some alone time so she can finish a novel. Apparently, that's too much to ask. Axel/OC


**Banshee: I made a comic of this a while back, so I decided to make a little written oneshot out of it. Hope you like it~.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day in the World That Never Was.<p>

To escape the chaos in the castle, I had Momo create a portal and take me somewhere I couldn't hear all the yelling, crashing, and other noises that I don't want to hear.

Zexion had lent me one of his books, and I was looking forward to reading it. Since this was a world of perpetual night, I had to sit under one of the streetlights so I could read. From where I was sitting, I had a clear view of Memory Skyscraper. As Momo curled up next to me, I opened the book and started from where I left off. It was a murder/mystery novel, and I was a few pages away from finding out who the killer was. Before long, I had only one page left.

"_This is it…"_ I thought excitedly. _"I'm finally going to find out who the killer is!"_

As I moved to turn the page, someone shouted, "Yo, Nikki!"

I was caught completely off guard. My grip on the book tightened and, before I knew it, I heard a loud "RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPP!"

I ripped the book in half.

There was only one thought swimming around in my head as I held one half of the book in each hand: _"Zexion is gonna kill me…"_

I didn't need to waste any brain cells figuring out who the voice belonged to. Throwing the two halves to the ground, I stalked over and grabbed a certain redhead by the collar of his coat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you…" I growled.

"Because I have something special for you~." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"All right, fine." I grumbled, putting my hands on my hips. "What is it?"

"Ah, ah, ah~." He scolded, wagging his finger at me. "First you have to close your eyes."

"Ugh.. Fine…" I closed my eyes. _"This had better be good."_

Suddenly I felt Axel's hand grab my chin and tilt it upward.

"Axel, what're you-"

I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. I took note of his scent. He smelled like Axe. I couldn't pinpoint the exact product; all I knew was that it was spicy, which was appropriate since he was a fire manipulator. His lips were soft and warm, and my face heated up once they touched mine. There was definitely a blush on my face. When he suddenly pulled away, I was disappointed, but I refused to let it show.

"What was _that_ for?" I demanded.

He winked at me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nikki. You can also think of this as an early birthday present."

The way he said 'Happy Valentine's Day' nearly made my heart melt.

"_Maybe he's not such an idiot after all…"_

The moment soon ended when a smug grin appeared on his face. "Man, Demyx is gonna be _so_ pissed."

"Oh really? And why's that?" I asked.

"Well, we were both bored out of our freakin' skulls, so we thought of something to do."

…

~ A Few Hours Ago ~

…

"A bet? Gee, I don't know.." Demyx said with doubt in his voice as he twiddled his fingers.

"Come on, Demyx." Axel urged. "It'll be fun. First guy to kiss a girl wins, and the loser does his chores for a week."

The nocturne thought about it for a moment, before he made his decision.

"You're on!" He declared, striking a victory pose.

"Prepare to lose, Nancy Boy!" Axel shouted, making the same pose.

…

~ Present ~

…

"So, long story short, we made a bet and I won." He declared smugly.

My eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Let me get this straight. You only kissed me so that you could win some stupid _bet_?" I inquired, my voice quivering with rage.

"Yup." Axel said nonchalantly. Sensing something, he turned around and flinched when he saw the look of pure anger on my face as I cracked my knuckles.

"Now, now, Nikki… There's no need for violence…" He reasoned, putting his hands up in an 'I surrender!' gesture.

It was in vain, however.

My fist reared up and I punched him square in the face, the force sending him flying into the nearest wall. He hit the wall hard and landed on the ground in a heap as I took heavy, shaky breaths. When he hit the wall, it broke apart and left a gaping hole. I took deep breaths in order to calm myself down. After I regained my composure, I felt pretty damn good.

"That'll teach you not to play with a woman's emotions, you jerk."

…

…


End file.
